


Who Said Board Games Were Boring?

by LostnThoughtless



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drinking, F/F, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Monopoly (Board Game), Nonsense, The Author Regrets Nothing, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:21:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26150317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostnThoughtless/pseuds/LostnThoughtless
Summary: Four people, two willing to cheat to win, two competitive enough to throw fists. Will they survive?Of course they will, but next time they'll pick a different game. Mostly because the fake money was set on fire.
Relationships: Mai/Suki (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 66





	Who Said Board Games Were Boring?

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy, so ah trends of mine: there's cussing, there's drinking, obv they're aged up, I don't believe in asking for help, and here we are.
> 
> Fun factos, I have in fact done most of this while playing monopoly. Including but not limited to, creating alliances for domination, bribery, slander, threatening to burn the board, and cracking jokes to throw people off their game. I'm not competitive, I'm just a taurus ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Also I suck at tying thoughts together so, enjoy fifty-three breaky things. I apologize for nothing.

Let the current stage be set because it is, with all sincerity, the stage of a grand dramatic theater production leading up to the entire four person performance having to stand and exit stage to aquire a new bottle of sake because absolutely not a single one of them could be trusted; can't have shit in Republic City.

In the living area of the apartment (known as the stage, in this particular scenario) lies two empty bottles, four equally empty cups, several discarded bowls of partially finished noodles (which was delicious, but distracting), and a low table with what was originally considered a simple fun board game; until shit got very real.

Now the game was paused, no one allowed near the table until a new bottle of sake was located; not to mention the much needed bathroom breaks. There now stood four grown ass adults, an open pantry door, insults and accusations flying, and a long forgotten and probably spoiling pot of noodles that no one gave a second glance; tomorrow it would ensure a foul reminder of why game night should be completely re-evaluated.

"All I'm saying is I don't need Toph to tell me when someone's lying" grumbling, muffled words came from deep in the pantry; the search had become a quest, no a requirement, and if relatives had to be called to bring more sake than so be it.

"Ughh, I'm not cheaaaating Zuko!" voice flat, but untrustable all the same.

"A likely story." Accusing, very accusing; the petty mumbling broken quickly by a sharp, loud, laugh causing everyone to jolt. "Gotcha!" Though victorious the young man made a mental note he'd probably forget, to clean the pantry out; how the hell did they have so much shit for two people?

The first actor in the dramatic showing of 'will our relationship withstand the Nationopoly game night' would be Zuko; the one who had just conquered the pantry, shortest somehow, a bit of a diva (more than a bit) (a lot of a diva), terrifying glare game champion especially when teamed with his 'dark & mysterious' facial scar (not his words). He was, also, currently in the middle of a hissy fit; pointing the unopened bottle accusingly at the second member of the cast, Mai.

Mai was the reigning queen of goth fashion, unreadable vibes, a fetish for sharp things of which to stab, and zero filter. "Show me in the rules where it says I can't trade goods and services, nor take over lands as management without claiming ownership." Voice flat and unreadable as ever; snatching the bottle with a terrifying elegance, producing a knife out of nowhere, and slicing off the seal. "I'll wait."

A feral, hissing noise was earned; of course that wasn't in the rules, why would someone ever just decide that anything went without saying was just an unwritten option to exploit.

"I mean, she does have a poin--" on second thought, the sentence wasn't worth finishing. Entering the arena, the third, Sokka; naive five hours ago Sokka, who now found himself regretting his curiosity like an opossumcat gambling with its ninth life. He was a people pleaser, extroverted, thought it'd be fun, usually the type to charm his way out of any situation but had horribly underestimated his boyfriend when he was told 'we used to play a lot when we were kids, but I'm kinda very competitive'. Mistakes had been made.

"Yooou..." Stern, eyes narrowing; in a different scenario Sokka would find the dark glare of golden eyes rather arousing, this wasn't that time though. "I can't believe you!"

"What!?" A choked word, very defensive; instantly pouting to deflect blame, as a hand pointed to Mai. "She's very convincing Zuko. I basically had no choice."

Mai said nothing, smirking just the tiniest bit, as she popped the cork with a knife.

"As hot as this is becoming," the fourth and final actress announced, "Can we get back to the war room before I watch you two strangle each other in the kitchen?" The voice of reason, Suki. Spitfire, take no shit leave no names, exactly half an inch taller than Zuko and never let him forget it, Suki.

"I dunno babe," Mae stated, flicking the stabby end of the knife between the two (presumably) grown ass me "it was just getting good." Her voice giving nothing, as deadpan as ever.

"Perhaps, but if you clearly cheating bastards win I'll throw hands with Zuko over who gets to strangle Sokka." Suki flashed a grin; slapping Zuko's back so hard he was jarred out of his glare. "You know, as a treat."

"Aww, you're so romantic." Vacant voice flat as ever. "Very well, children let's finish this shit." Mai's eyes narrowed, the bottle of sake raised as if a sword drawn high before a battle; deep down, though it would never be admitted even on her deathbed, she was as theatrical as the rest of her friends.

✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦

"Caldera Boardwalk, technically that's yours so I hate to charge but due to the cost of renovations after a recent fire... let's say ten percent of cost."

"Must have been quite the fire Mai, surprised I never received news on the incident." Sokka counted out the very small amount money, as slowly as possible, "Tell me, did the carpet survive?"

"Absolutely not, that green shit brought down property value." She scowled; internally delighted at the ever rising frustrations from both her best friend as well as her girlfriend (who would never admit she was just as competitive, just that she refused to lose to 'boys'). "Replaced it with some very classy silver and golden carpet instead. Matching wallpaper too."

"Exquisite. I'm sure I'll enjoy my stay!" A sly grin, a sideglance; a feeble attempt to ignore the literal flames about to shoot from his partners mouth. "Care to join me tonight?" Sokka added, tempting fate; rewarded with a glare and a shitty grin.

"Only if you plan to pay another ten percent for more fire damage."

"Oh my spirits Zuko, rude." Mai's inner threater kid, despite herself, came out in force. "I just got that carpet and you boldly make such claims. You're not allowed anywhere near my properties, go sleep in a tent."

"A tent would have more style than your poorly managed properties."

"Excuse me??"

"You heard me!" Zuko glared, shooting a very accusing finger in her direction. "Like any building in Caldera would have green carpet. What'd you really spend the money on Mai. Private island for your knife collection?" He glared, fictitiously; arms crossed. "How many alleged accidental fires have you had recently."

"Fourty seven, if you must count."

"Wait, so..." Sokka couldn't take it; he was all of about four statements away from grabbing a notebook, no longer sure if this was game talk or if some actual crimes were being outed. His desire for knowledge was, strictly, related to blackmail purposes. "Was the carpet actually replaced, because of not I expect a free stay. Also complementary breakfast."

"Dude," Zuko scoffed at him, grabbing the dice and tossing lazily; by the grace of Agni, landing on one of the four coal factories. Which one didn't matter, he owned them all. "The carpet was a lie."

"How did you even manage all four factories, while expecting us to believe you didn't cheat somehow." Mai was still holding a grudge over the whole 'call me out for being a cheater huh' ordeal.

"Skill, obviously."

"Bullshit."

✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦

Three hours had past; the sun had long set, the board game was covered in nothing but apartments, Mai's game piece had been replaced with a small dagger, and at some point a neighbor concerned about yelling at knocked on the door only to suddenly find the noise level a non-issue when threatened with arson. The before mentioned shit which was to be finished, though, had indeed not been finished. However, the longevity of the game had slowly worn them down to an almost acceptable amount of competitive behavior. Or rather, distracting banter.

"So despite all the charisma and wordplay at your disposal..." Suki started, gesturing towards the equally dumbfounded dumbass that was (apparently) Zuko "You ended up finally hooking up after you told him he was Catra."

"Hypothetically," Sokka interjected; arms crossed, defending himself and his opinions. "Hypothetically Catra, and I might add I did attempt my best efforts of seduction prior."

"Yeah Suki." Mai added, waving a hand around as if to emphasize her knowledge on the subject, "Zuzu's never been quick in the observation department." Zuko growled at her; she snapped a glare, he returned it, and they sat deadlocked while telepathically screaming at each other. She was right, though; they'd pretend dated for five years to hide truths from prying relatives and for three of those years he'd happily lived so deep in the closet he wasn't even aware he was in the closet.

"Wait!!!" Suki gasped, excited suddenly; grabbing her girlfriends closest arm and shaking her violently to jar the glare off before it escalated to threats of war. "Do us!"

"What?" One of them said it, they all thought it; outside of Suki who seemed, somehow, suddenly possessed to learn who her friends thought she'd be.

"I wanna know who in Etheria I'd be!" Grinning, she tossed her hands up to make air quotes, "Hypothetically or whatever."

There was but a pause; Sokka posed to be deep in thought, stroking his budding beard (born of first laziness, then left out of spite) (it's itchy, ugh shave it off, now he refused). "Seahawk." He finally offered, definitively.

For a second, she seemed taken back; eyes narrowing slightly, considering the notion. She did often feel under appreciated, she enjoyed the flirt game, shanties were the unsung heros of the music word, and to be perfectly honest the longer she hung out both Mai and Zuko the more she found herself wanting to set shit on fire. "After thoughtful deliberation, I dig it." A curt nod, followed by a suggestive side glance. "Which of course, would make you..."

"UgggggHHHH," Mai's voice hitched slightly louder as she covered her face with her hands; the first true hint of emotion the entire night. "Don't fucking say it."

"Mermista." Everyone agreed in unison.

"Uuughhhhhhh, fine!" her hands fell, "But only if I can set someone's boat on fire."

✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦

The game rattled on for another hour. It was being taken less seriously, as it was now the long con game of waiting for each other to finally run out of money or quit. Everyone had far, far, too much pride to quit.

Instead, the was a diplomatically agreed upon rule ammendment made where in 'your father' jokes (your mother jokes, for several obvious reasons, where not allowed) could be made before payment due; depending on the quality and humor you either had to pay, or be paid, in exchange for your 'services'.

"So you avoided the question earlier," Sokka finally couldn't take it anymore; jokes were absolutely his thing, but with Mai's ever flat delivery he was unadmittedly feeling threatened of being overthrown as the 'joke guy'. "How exactly did you two meet." He waved a hand between the two women.

Mai half shrugged, rolling her eyes. "I mean." Feelings, expressed with words; she struggled with it damn near as badly as Zuko, only replace arson with stabbing. There was silence; interest hadn't wavered, and Suki was giving her cute faces. Uggggh. "Fiiinee." A perfectly manicured hand pushed the 'cute faces' away before she allowed her own stoic face to betray her with emotions. "Whatever years ago my dad had like, an assassination threat slung at him and he freaked out and enrolled me in some... martial arts thing. Which is cool but I was already a blackbelt from childhood so I thought it was big stupid and I was mad." Actually, she was still mad; he could pretend to care enough to enroll his twenty-one year old daughter in martial arts, but not enough to remember she had been there done that by the time she was twelve. She was petty, sue her.

"So I was in a totally shitty mood, and acting like a brat and ignoring everyone because that's actually my thing it's trademarked so don't get any ideas... and someone said something and I hissed at her." Mai paused, waving a hand around nonchalantly like hissing at other people was just a normal form of social interaction; for two individuals sitting at the table, as it were, it absolutely was normal. "Anyways, she took offense apparently and next thing I knew she flipped me over her shoulder and I was on the ground. It was totally hot."

Suki, damn near cackled. "You explicitly told me that. Right before you threatened to stab me." Still grinning, fondly reminiscing; elbow on table, chin in hand, a handful of apartment pieces falling to the ground. Maybe it was accidentally, or maybe she was finally willing to not be competitive for the sake of ending this spiritforsaken game.

"I didn't threaten to stab you." There was just a tinge of sass in her voice. "I told you meet me in the alleyway after I get my knives and let me see you pull that shit again."

"So, you indirectly threatened to stab her." Zuko interjected; following suit, elbows on the table in thought, pushing half his fake money to the floor.

"I mean, hypothetically I guess." She entertained her friend with the stupid game he constantly played; an avoidance to admitting feelings, just kidding you know... unless.

"So did you two fight in the alleyway or what??" Sokka, the always romantic, was somehow emotionally invested in the story; he almost looked ready to cry.

"No, I told her bold to assume knives would scare me."

"I demanded she go to dinner with me." Mai shrugged, glancing at the ceiling to avoid the teeny tiny grin she couldn't stop. "I'd never had anyone not only flip me but then have the audacity to underestimate my knifeplay. It was jarring, in a good way."

✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦

The game, lasted exactly twenty three more minutes.

Sokka fell asleep five minutes after story time ended, Suki declared herself the winner by default (no one cared to challenge her), and in the name of 'adventure' Mai and Zuko carefully piled all of the fake money and promptly set it on fire.

Sokka awoke to a small fire inches from his face, the two dark haired idiots cackling, and Suki cussing from the kitchen trying to fill a jug with water faster than the faucet was willing to go.

"Why does this always happen when you two are left alone for five minutes??!?" He shrieked; suddenly very awake, shooting an accusing glance towards the kitchen. In their defense, they were left unsupervised and Zuko's kneejerk reaction is typically to burn things; considering little amusement came from stabbing paper, what did anyone expect to happen.

"I had to run to bathroom it was like three minutes tops?? " Suki glared, finally reappearing and dumping the water haphazardly everywhere; the deposit on this place, would honestly never be recovered.

**Author's Note:**

> How about them board games, am I right?
> 
> Hopefully it.... read. Did the thing? Did, something. And, uh, can't claim to know why She-Ra is in this realm but I live for it and I refuse to retract. I also have no idea what AUesque realm this resides in; actually I do, it's the one in my head, but nevertheless. 
> 
> Also say hi to my second fav ship, they're fierce and you can tell me all day Mai wouldn't find Suki's independent woman kick ass personality the most fun thing ever but frankly I wouldn't listen because I would simply refuse. Maybe I'll make a thing for it? Idk, we'll see what happens.


End file.
